


Keep You Up Tonight

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, cursing, implied sex, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix is fed up with the noises of sex coming from next door and he wants to address Axel about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Up Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 24: Set E - I can hear you every night through the wall. Can I do you?

     For weeks now, Saix has been kept up by the noises he has heard next door. It’s about every three days or so, but the moans and creaking of the bed has served to keep him up and become more surly at the thought of his friend slowly fucking his way through the Organization. There’s a few regulars though, like Demyx comes by very often, so he assumes that there isn’t an ulterior motive behind Axel’s late night escapades. Saix sat at his desk contemplating this as a chorus of “Oh, oh, yes, Demyx, ahh ahhh Axel!” sounded through the wall connecting their room. A long stream of curses and “Fuck me harder!” could be heard and Saix snapped the pencil in his hand. This wasn’t jealousy, no no no, he wasn’t capable of emotions for he would need to have a heart for that. He told himself it was the noise that bothered him. Yet, in the back of his mind a small thought whispered that he wanted to be the one to make Axel cry out like that. Of course, thoughts like that were stamped out completely. Clearly, Axel had moved on. He should too. Right? The man huffed and pushed away from his desk and headed out of his room to go try to see if he can take out some of his pent up energy on Dusks misbehaving.

     It would only be another week before Saix finally snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore. He told himself it was the noise that he wanted to stop it and that’s why he stood in front of Axel’s door as Demyx strode down the hallway. The musician stopped dead when he saw Saix, smiling sheepishly as he asked to get into Axe’s room. Saix told him that Axel had reports that needed done (not a lie) and that Demyx should get on his own. Of course, he noticed the purple markings along the man’s neck. He had to compose himself even after the blond had scurried away so he would not do anything that would end up biting him in the ass later. After a moment, Saix turned and knocked on Axel’s door. The redhead answered with a shit eating grin that didn’t falter once when he saw who it was. “Hey, thought you were someone else. Look, about the reports—“ “I’m not here about the reports.” Saix cut in. Axel looked confused and Saix continued on. “I’m here about the noise.” He could have sworn he saw some red creep up the back of Axel’s neck and the man had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Man, I’m sorry—“ Saix cut him off again, his mouth working before his brain. “I hear you every night through that wall, and I want to be the one to make you make those noises.” It was out there and while a part of him wished to take them back, a larger part rose up and decided to stick with what he said. Axel looked confused and slightly hesitant and it was a long awkward pause before he stepped back into the room so Saix could enter.

     He stepped in and looked back Axel shut the door behind him, quiet as he took in the room. It was messy but not as bad as his childhood room. “Are you sure?” Axel asked as he walked towards the bed to sit down on it. Saix didn’t move as he took the time to think it over. “I seem to be the only one you haven’t asked.” He muttered, looking at him. He was met with a hard stare and if he had a heart he supposed he’d be mildly surprised. “There’s a reason for that.” Axel said as he got up and walked up to Saix. “I don’t want to fuck _you_.” Axel said as he gently placed his hands on Saix’s biceps. He glanced down and then back to Axel. “I’ve thought about you, and I hadn’t worked up the nerve,” Axel chuckled slightly, “to ask if you wanted to spend the night.” Saix scoffed, shaking his head. “Were you ever concerned that hearing you so often would dissuade me?” Axel hummed, rubbing his hands up and down Saix’s biceps. “Yeah, I was, but I hoped you wanted me enough as well.” Saix looked at him for a moment before sighing softly. “How did we get like this?” Axel gave a shrug, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t know, Isa.” He murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Think we got time to figure things out?” Saix hummed and turned to give him a kiss before pulling back. “Perhaps, Lea. Let me keep you up tonight, though.” Axel laughed and began to walk backwards towards the bed, pulling Saix with him. “I guess that’s fair.” He murmured, pulling Saix down to kiss him hard.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
